supuestos imposibles
by Yvarlcris
Summary: "Deberías fijarte más en lo que pasa a tu alrededor. A veces la gente dice más de lo que parece." Slash


Este fic surgió como regalo del festival de drabbles para destielwinchi, espero que esto sea de tu agrado.

No tiene beta como tal, pero la siempre amable y encantadora Jenny_anderson me ha ayudado enormemente con su opinión, que no las tenía yo todas conmigo con esta historia, y bautizando el fic. ¡Nena, eres un amor!

* * *

><p><em>La expresión inicial de molestia de la mujer que acababa de entrar se transformó enseguida en placer al fijarse en el Comandante Mcgarrett. Danny no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ese era el efecto que su amigo causaba en las mujeres<em>_._

_Salieron después de quince minutos de flirteo descarado, durante los cuales el rubio tuvo que aclarar su garganta unas cuantas veces para recordar a los presentes que estaban "__en una investigación policial, muchas gracias". __Por supuesto, la señorita no tuvo ningún inconveniente en darle su número de teléfono al marine por si se le ocurrían más preguntas… o por si necesitaba algún otro servicio._

_-A estas alturas ya debes tener un par de cajones llenos- comentó el policía intentando dar a su voz un aire de conversación casual._

_Steve lo miró brevemente antes de devolver la vista a la carretera._

_-¿De qué?_

_-Pues de teléfonos de lindas señoritas. Calculo que podrías tener citas durante todos los días de los próximos meses sin miedo a repetir acompañante._

_-Ah, eso. La verdad es que no los guardo. Muchos de ellos han ido a la lavadora en los bolsillos de mis pantalones. No suelo recordar__ que están ahí._

_-Espera… ¿no revisas los bolsillos antes de hacer la colada?- Danny no podía creerse que estuviese hablando de cómo lavar la ropa con su compañero, ¿en serio esa era su vida ahora?- ¿Y qué hay de las granadas, y la goma dos que se supone que hay en tus bolsillos?_

_-Eso sí que lo saco, Danny- contestó el moreno sonriente-. Lo que pasa es que los papelitos los suelo meter en los bolsillos donde no guardo nada, por eso no los reviso._

_Definitivamente su amigo no era normal._

_Entraron en el cuartel general y Chin les salió al encuentro._

_-¿Cuántas?_

_-Cinco… seis si contamos la dependienta del café._

_-Kono, habéis vuelto a ganar- gritó el teniente mientras Danny y él sacaban sus carteras._

_-Chin, explícame por qué seguimos haciendo esto._

_-No lo sé, amigo, no lo sé._

_Kono llegó con la mano extendida. Los dos hombres depositaron los billetes en ella._

_-¿Has tenido un buen día, jefe?_

_El Comandante había observado lo sucedido sin comprender._

_-¿A qué ha venido todo eso?_

_-Apostamos cuántas mujeres te darán su número de teléfono- informó la joven como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo-. Lori y yo decíamos que más de cinco y ellos mantenían que menos de tres._

_Lori apareció en el pasillo._

_-Hoy nos vamos de copas, hemos vuelto a ganar._

_-Fantástico- contestó ella._

_-Ahora entiendo por qué Kono insiste en que vaya a interrogar a los testigos- dijo Steve cuando por fin pudo reaccionar._

_-No, jefe, eso es porque todas colaboran más fácilmente con vosotros dos._

_-Querrás decir con él- corrigió Danny._

_-Yo sé bien lo que digo._

_Chin miró a Steve_

_-¿Tenemos algo sobre el caso?_

_-Nada, la muer asegura no haber visto nada._

_-Aunque asegura que no le importaría ver algo más en este momento- murmuró el detective haciendo reír al resto de sus compañeros. Steve le dirigió una mirada de reproche antes de continuar._

_-Tampoco ha reconocido al sospechoso._

_-Pero se presentó voluntaria para hacer un reconocimiento personal del comandante, aquí presente- apostilló el policía sabiendo que aquel iba a formar parte de los interrogatorios más divertidos de su vida._

_-Danny…_

_-Sólo informo a nuestros compañeros sobre la conversación- contestó el rubio con su expresión de inocencia más lograda._

* * *

><p><em>-No me gusta que te rías de mí- comentó el SEAL entrando en la oficina de Danny y cerrando la puerta tras él.<em>

_-Oh, Steve, vamos. No me reía de ti. Pero debes reconocer que esas mujeres te hacen pasar un mal rato, y, debo admitir que verte inc__ómodo y ruborizado ante los comentarios que te hacen me resulta sorprendente. Realmente lo pasas mal- el rubio se abstuvo de añadir que aquello le resultaba terriblemente adorable. Supuso que ese no era un término para describir a todo un Navy SEAL._

_Entre las muchas cosas que la gente desconocía sobre el detective Williams, estaba el hecho de su bisexualidad. No es que le avergonzase, ni mucho menos, sino que, simplemente, nunca había encontrado el momento para sacarlo a colación. Uno no podía decir "El sospechoso ha sido localizado en el Hilton. Por cierto, ¿te he dicho ya que soy bisexual?" __o "__Mañana llevaré a Grace al zoo. ¿Sabías que me gustan tanto los hombres como las mujeres?". __Además, pese a que estaban en pleno siglo veintiuno__, había ámbitos donde era mejor mantener silenciados ciertos aspectos personales. A veces la gente de la policía podía ser un poco obtusa. Y el mundo del que venía Steve tampoco se caracterizaba por su gran tolerancia, vale que habían abolido eso del "No preguntes, no cuentes", pero había costumbres difíciles de desarraigar._

_Por último, su razón más importante era que sabía que, una vez confesado eso, tendría que admitir el hecho de que estaba profunda y dolorosamente enamorado de su jefe, recordemos, el macho alfa por excelencia, el cien por cien heterosexual Comandante Mcgarrett._

_-Danny, ¿me estás escuchando?_

_El objeto de sus fantasías le miraba preocupado._

_-Perdón, estaba divagando._

_-Soy consciente de ello._

_-¿Decías?_

_-La verdad es que nada, simplemente defendía mi derecho a ruborizarme cuando una mujer intenta enseñarme el moratón que le ha salido en el pecho como consecuencia de la caída después de que el sospechoso la tirase para correr más deprisa._

_El rubio rió en voz baja recordando la aterrorizada expresión del marine en aquel preciso instante._

_-Algunas han sido un poco más sutiles. La verdad es que creía que tenías ganas de salir con alguien._

_-Solo hay una persona con la que me gustaría tener una relación- contestó el líder del 5.0 dirigiendo su mirada al pasillo, donde Chin, Kono y Lori discutían aspectos del caso._

_Danny suspiró._

_Lori._

_-Bueno y, ¿por qué no lo intentas?_

_El comandante volvió a mirar a su amigo._

_-Porque es imposible. Jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo._

_De verdad que el SEAL estaba ciego. Se veía a la legua que la mujer estaba loca por él. El en fondo no era extraño que las otras mujeres eligieran vías más directas para conquistar al marine, de ser más sutiles el moreno ni se habría enterado._

_-Creo que te equivocas. Deberías fijarte más en lo que pasa a tu al__rededor. A veces la gente dice más de lo que parece._

_-Puede que tengas razón, Danny._

_-Date una oportunidad._

_-Tal vez lo intente- contestó el SEAL con aire ausente._

_Cuando se quedó solo, Danny se llevó las manos a la cara._

_-Williams, eres un idiota._

* * *

><p><em>Durante el resto de la semana Danny no pudo evitar sentir cómo su corazón se rompía en pedazos cada vez que su amigo interactuaba con Lori. Una de las cosas más le entristecía es que ahora parecían más unidos que antes.<em>

_"__Bueno, tú lo has querido. Preferiste lanzarlo a sus brazos en vez de decirle lo que sientes, así que ahora no te quejes"_

_De su teléfono salió un sonido que indicaba la llegada de un mensaje de texto__. El detective lo leyó y sonrió. Por fin una buena noticia._

_Steve se despidió de Lori con una sonrisa radiante, y se dirigió a la oficina de Danny. No había pasado desapercibido para él que su amigo parecía triste, aunque no sabía bien por qué. Lo encontró poniéndose la chaqueta para salir de casa__._

_-¿Unas cervezas?_

_-Lo siento, hoy no puedo, tengo planes- contestó el rubio saliendo-. Nos vemos mañana._

* * *

><p><em>Danny suspiró. Aún permanecía acostado, sin ganas de moverse tras la intensidad de su orgasmo. Un dedo trazaba pequeños círculos en su estómago haciéndole sentir un placentero<em>_ cosquilleo._

_-¿Has hablado con él?_

_El rubio miró con dulzura a los negros ojos que se clavaban en él._

_-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso ahora?_

_-Ya sabes, tengo curiosidad._

_-¿Curiosidad? No me puedo creer que te interese saber si he declarado mi amor a mi jefe después de que hayamos tenido una sesión de sexo salvaje._

_Nathan sonrió y besó al rubio._

_-No voy a __poder hacer escapadas a Hawaii en mucho tiempo, y necesitas a alguien que te trate como te mereces._

_-¿Y lo dices refiriéndote a una persona que consiguió que me disparasen la primera vez que nos vimos y que tiene todas las papeletas para matarme de un ataque?_

_-Te hace feliz. La chispita que ilumina tu mirada cuando hablas de él te delata, Danny._

_-¿Te he dicho yo que su foto aparece al lado de la definición de la palabra "heterosexual"?_

_-¿Seguro? Por lo que me cuentas, estoy convencido de que hay algo más- las manos de Nathan comenzaron a ac__ariciar el cuerpo del detective, que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido-. Nadie en su sano juicio podría resistirse a ti- comentó antes de depositar suaves besos en el cuerpo de su amigo-. ¿Te queda energía para el segundo pase?- el hombre miró hacia la entrepierna del policía y sonrió-Ya veo que sé._

_Danny emitió una suave risa mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amante y apartaba un mechón de cabello castaño que se cruzaba en su camino._

* * *

><p><em>Steve se fijó en que su compañero estaba mucho más relajado esa mañana. <em>

_-__Buenos días.- dijo al entrar._

_-Te veo muy contento hoy- comentó el SEAL con seriedad.__ El rubio se encogió de hombros. -Tenemos un caso, vamos._

_Los dos días siguientes s__e caracterizaron por la frenética búsqueda del que ya había sido "originalmente"__bautizado por la prensa como __**"EL Asesino De San Valentín"**__ pues había matado a sangre fría a unas cuantas parejas días antes de la señalada fecha. Ironías de la vida, el 5.0 consiguió atraparlo exactamente ese día, el 14 de febrero. Un desquiciado que vivía en la amargura de su soledad y decidió acabar con la felicidad de la gente que le rodeaba._

_-¿Pizza y partido?_

_Danny miró a su jefe, sorprendido._

_-¿Hoy?_

_-Mañana no juegan los Jets._

_-Pero hoy… ¿no tienes planes? ¿Ninguna cita?_

_-¿Qué manía has cogido con eso? ¿Vienes o no?_

_-Sí, claro. Yo sí que no tengo nada que hacer._

_Steve sonrió._

_-Te espero entonces._

* * *

><p><em>Se había olvidado. Alguna bella mujer había llamado y se hab<em>_ía olvidado. No cabía otra explicación._

_La casa estaba completamente a oscuras._

_Sin embargo, el coche de Mcgarrett estaba aparcado fuera, así que tenía que estar allí._

_Un Daniel Williams desconcertado cogió el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo._

_-¡Danny! ¿Dónde estás?_

_-Delante de tu casa. ¿Dónde estás __tú__? ¿Recuerdas que habíamos quedado?_

_-Claro. ¿Por qué no entras?_

_-Está oscuro._

_-¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?_

_-¡Vete al cuerno! ¿Qué clase de persona está dentro de su casa sin una miserable luz? Espera, no contestes a eso. Más te vale encender una lámpara antes de que tropiece con algo._

_-Deja de quejarte y ven.- dijo Steve antes de colgar._

_Murmurando sobre asesinos ninja que te descuartizan en la oscuridad, el detective se acercó a la puerta, que estaba ligeramente entornada._

_Dentro, Steve estaba encendiendo velas. La mesa estaba puesta para dos personas._

_-¿Qué significa todo esto?_

_-Hemos quedado para cenar. He puesto la mesa._

_-La pizza no se toma en una mesa con velas, Steve._

_-Ah, ¿no te avisé del cambio en el menú?_

_En ese momento, Danny percibió el delicioso aroma a solomillo. Dirigió una interrogante mirada a su compañero._

_-Me dijiste que me diera una oportunidad…- comenzó a decir el SEAL_

_-Creí que hablabas de Lori._

_-¿De Lori? ¿Cómo se te pasó esa por la cabeza?_

_-Veamos, está loca por ti y has pasado estos últimos días pegado a ella como una lapa. Creo que eso me hizo confirmar mis sospechas._

_-Sólo me ayudaba. Verás, no tenía muy claro de si tú y yo viajábamos en la misma dirección. Así que, como ella hacía perfiles, le pregunté._

_-¿Le preguntaste?_

_El marine bajó la mirada._

_-Quería saber si tú… si a ti… Pero luego te seguí aquel día. Y vi cómo te miraba aquel hombre. Le vi besarte antes de meteros en el coche y conducir hasta tu casa-el policía sintió cómo su pulso se aceleraba. Estaba enfadado con Steve, porque le había espiado, y también consigo mismo, pues debería haber esperado a estar en casa antes de dar rienda suelta a su pasión. Además de Steve, podría haberlo visto cualquiera- . Y no pude alegrarme. Por fin sabía que podía decirte lo que siento, pero era tarde._

_El rubio seguía sin reaccionar._

_-¿Y esto?_

_-Investigué a Nathan._

_Danny palideció y notó que su ira aumentaba._

_-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?_

_-Le llamé, le hice unas preguntas. Dijo que "por fin" y que tu plato favorito era el solomillo con cebolla caramelizada._

_El detective sonrió__ con cariño. Así era Nat._

_-Dime que tenemos alguna posibilidad, Danny._

_El mencionado, por toda respuesta, se acercó al marine y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo con pasión. El SEAL respondió con la misma intensidad con que hacía todo y de pronto ya estaban sobre el sofá en una lucha de bocas y manos que ninguno quería abandonar._

_-¿Significa que vamos a ir directos a por el postre?- murmuró Steve sin despegar sus labios de los de Danny por completo. Esté rió._

_-Bajo ningún concepto. Toma esto como aperitivo, __cielo__,__porque nada me va a separar de ese solomillo de ahí- el moreno soltó un gruñido cuando el detective se separó de él-. Y, tal vez, si te portas bien, te deje repetir postre._

_La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del SEAL bien merecía un par de pases extra, se dijo el rubio mientras cogía su móvil aprovechando que Steve había ido a por la cena._

_En __Seattle, Nathan sonrió al leer el mensaje que le había llegado. Echaría de menos a Danny, pero era lo mejor para todos._


End file.
